Spinner-Manny Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Manny Santos is known as Spanny (Sp'''inner/'M'''anny'). It began in the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview At a car wash run by Degrassi students, Spinner and Manny play and joke around and realize that there's a spark between them. They begin their relationship in the episode, Bark at the Moon but it ends in Eye of the Tiger after Manny finds out Spinner was partially responsible for the shooting that killed one student (Rick) and left another paralyzed (Jimmy). Post-Breakup The first hint of friendship between the two was in Venus, when Manny says hi to him and Darcy, though they only look at her and don't say hi back. In High Fidelity (1), Spinner is playfully shooing Manny, Emma, and Peter from The Dot so he could spend time with Darcy. Spinner later agrees to help Manny with her play. Manny is so thankful she hugs Spinner, making Darcy jealous. The two were seen around each other throughout the rest of the series always acting cordial and friendly. Spinner helped Jay win Manny back and he and Manny hugged at graduation. Manny helped Jay and Emma cheer Spinner up after he broke up with Jane and The Dot blew up. Manny was maid of honor at Spinner's commitment cerermony to Emma and she sang at the reception afterwards. Season 1 In Family Politics, Spinner is bullying both Emma and Manny when he sees them in the hallway. When Spinner hits Manny in the back of the head with a spit ball, she fakes crying to make him feel bad, which works. Season 2 In Relax, Spinner knocks into Manny during a girls vs. boys hockey match. Season 3 In Holiday (1), Spinner becomes the second person (Emma being the first) to discover the relationship that Craig and Manny were having behind Ashley's back when he catches the two of them kissing. Manny laughs nervously and walks away when Spinner approaches them with an expression of astonishment and confusion on his face. Later on, Spinner praises Craig for being a 'stud' and he refers to Manny as 'adorable' and 'hot'.. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, while Paige is at home feeling sick, the Spirit Squad decides to wash cars to raise money for new cheerleading uniforms. Manny asks Spinner if he could talk Craig into getting the band to play at the car wash. At first, Spinner tells her to ask Craig herself but reluctantly changes his mind when Manny makes it clear that she feels uncomfortable talking to Craig after everything that has happened between them the previous year. Later on, Spinner consults the band about the idea of performing at the car wash. While Jimmy and Marco aren't up for the gig, Craig and Ashley (who temporarily joined the band at the time) are actually looking forward to it....until Spinner mentions that Manny will be there. Later on at the car wash, Manny approaches Craig to thank him for performing but he clearly appears uneasy about speaking to her, especially in front of Ashley. When Craig walks away, Spinner approaches Manny and jokes "Any more bitter and she'd be a lemon" ''(referring to Ashley). From there, Spinner and Manny quickly began to laugh, joke, chase each other, spray water at each other and even flirt with each other. Craig witnesses this interaction from afar and discretely takes a picture of Spinner and Manny standing intimately close to each other. In 'Neutron Dance, it's been some time since Spinner and Paige have broken up, so he's been spending more time with Manny. While Jimmy was in the hospital recovering from the shooting, Ashley seems to have taken his place in the band, which annoys both Spinner and Marco. To prove a point, Spinner brings Manny to one of the band rehearsals to purposely annoy Craig and Ashley. In '''Bark at the Moon, Manny is haunted by her abortion, and so she begins to flirt with Chester, Emma's new neighbor. Marco tries to tell her that Spinner was perfect for her, but she chooses to not listen to him. When things went nowhere with Chester, Manny realizes she was the one who couldn't commit to a relationship with Spinner. She reconciles with him, making him promise not to hurt her. They become an official couple. In Eye of the Tiger, 'Manny dumps Spinner (presumably off-screen) after learning of his involvement in the school shooting. Season 5 In 'Weddings, Parties, Anything, Manny says hi to Spinner and Darcy, but they ignore her. In High Fidelity (1), Spinner is playfully shooing Manny, Emma, and Peter from The Dot so he could spend time with Darcy. Spinner later agrees to help Manny with her play. Manny is so thankful she hugs Spinner, making Darcy jealous. Season 6 In Rock This Town, Manny invites Spinner to a party that she's hosting, implying that the two are on amiable terms. In The Bitterest Pill, Spinner and Manny both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst Secondary School student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier. Season 7 In We Built This City, Spinner and Manny are briefly seen at Prom together, and later in the episode they, along with Jimmy, Emma, Liberty , and Toby graduate Degrassi together and also swim in a pool. Season 8 In Paradise City, Spinner is working at the Dot when Manny, Emma, and Kelly show up, discussing auditions for the movie Jason Mewes was filming. When Manny finally lands the role, Spinner excitedly comments that he used to date her. Season 9 In Close To Me, Manny was at dot hanging with Spinner, Jay, and Jane. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Manny was present at Spinner and Emma's wedding. While he was saying goodbye to Jane and she kissed his cheek, Manny walked in and attacked Jane for trying to ruin Emma's wedding. Spinner broke the two girls up and explained to Manny that it was a goodbye kiss. She later sung "I Trust You" for the wedding. Degrassi Minis In Notorious, Spinner is seen conveniently walking down the hallway when he sees Manny on Marco's lap, he then starts to look skeptical. He was going to tell Marco that he thought Marco was gay, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Manny and Marco begin laughing, and Manny waves as Spinner left. In His Ears are Burning, Spinner enters the room, and asks Darcy and Manny which one will be tutoring him. Manny tells him that he is in the wrong place, and Darcy tells him that they are working, hinting that he should leave. Spinner leaves, but closes the door so that there is a crack for him to hear. Darcy and Manny notice that he is eavesdropping, and both girls decide to mess with him. They talk about his turn-ons and their past relationships with him. Darcy pretends that she is overcome with her feelings for Spinner, knowing that he is listening, and Darcy sneaks over, opening the door that Spinner is leaning against, causing him to fall. They ask him if he was spying on them, and he pathetically denies it. Darcy says that it is like her heart is breaking, pretending she is distraught, and the two leave. Spinner begs them to come back, but when he tries to stand up, he gets tangled in his backpack. However, he gives up, realizing he blew his chance. In Party Etiquette, Paige asks Spinner who is best kiss was with, and Jay tells Manny that Sean is here, to fight Damian for Emma's love. Manny tells him that whatever hes saying doesn't matter right now, and goes back to waiting for Spinner to decide who his best kiss was with. Jimmy asks him, "So, is it gonna be ex-girlfriend number one, two, three, or your current girlfriend?" Jane stands by Manny, Paige, and Darcy and waits for his answer. Spinner's smile turns to a frown and he asks if he can do a dare. Jimmy tells Spinner that there is no wrong answer, and Spinner finally decides to answer. He tells everyone his best kiss was with Terri MacGregor. Paige, shocked, says "Ya kissed Terri?!" and Manny says "And she was better than me? Impossible!" In Pirates of the Cafeteribbean, Manny and Spinner are both pirates in the cafeteria. In Good Times, Bruce mentions that Spinner has been with Manny, among his other ex-girlfriends. Trivia *Spinner lost his virginity to Manny at some point between Bark at the Moon and Eye of the Tiger. *Both were regulars for the first 9 seasons. *Both disliked Johnny DiMarco. *Spinner's first line was spoken to Manny and her best friend Emma ("Hall pass...?") *Manny was involved in Spinner's wedding party. *They both have appeared in more episodes than the other original students. **Both were the first to reach 100 episodes. *Both were involved in the Degrassi vs Lakehurst war. *Spinner married Manny's best friend Emma Nelson and Manny was in a relationship with Spinner's best friend, Jay Hogart. *They were both members of Downtown Sasquatch, though not at the same time and in Manny's case only temporarily. *They both graduated in the Class of 2007. *They were both friends with Marco Del Rossi and Sav Bhandari. *Spinner was previously friends with Manny's ex-boyfriend Craig Manning while Manny was previously friends with Spinner's ex-girlfriend Jane Vaughn. *Manny was best friends with Spinner's ex-girlfriend Darcy Edwards. *Manny had a conflict with Spinner's ex-girlfriend Paige Michalchuk. *Manny also had a conflict with three of Spinner's friends: Ashley Kerwin, Peter Stone and Holly J. Sinclair. *Spinner had a conflict with Manny's close friend and ex-boyfriend J.T. Yorke but was on good terms with him at the time of his death. Timeline *Start Up: Bark at the Moon (413) *Broke Up: Eye of the Tiger (416) **Reason: Manny ignores Spinner after it got around Degrassi that he was responsible for the shooting that changed Degrassi. Rival Relationships *Spinner-Paige Relationship *Craig-Manny Relationship *Manny-Chester Friendship *Spinner-Darcy Relationship Gallery 413 007 yyn1.jpg Bark-at-the-moon-4.jpg 289px-775.png 4353ds.jpg 334e.jpg Season-7-3.jpg 230px-Spinner-manny.jpg images (34).jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Rr.png tumblr_lnz9pdqZOt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns7wrKf6P1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns7xsfr641qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns836LOz41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfuk17Wjh51qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134qhSOAv1qc1tpr.jpg S1.jpg tmblr_ls5pew8lHs1qc1tpr.jpg Manny_talking_to_Paige_and_Spin.jpg Evryone.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_lon6gs8F7E1qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon6osx4vT1qc1tpr.jpg 08 (12).jpg tumblr_lvysvytB3V1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg 03 (17).jpg 06 (21).jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 1866 1.jpg Yiuiou.png 687yiou.png 78uoi.png 798uiou.png 87yui.png 78iuou.png Cleaning.PNG Fireoooo.jpg 55445t.png 765tr.png 45353.png 5ttr.png 454t.png F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Neutron-dance-8.jpg ny07.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg Images (29).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 232sdsd.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Conflicts